


I think they might just like you back

by Trashcactiqueen



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcactiqueen/pseuds/Trashcactiqueen
Summary: It's time for another "Internet Support Group", get ready for the regret and tequila.... and possibly a love confession?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short but my brain hasn't been able to create anything recently so this is a start? Hope it's not too cringe worthy either way 

Pale light filtered through partially shut blinds, dappling his famous, monochromatic-check bed. Dan turned over, pretending not to have heard the high pitched bleeping that meant it was time for him to wake up. Grumbling, he rolled out of bed, grabbing a random shirt (black of course) that was strewn across the floor. He remembered that he was going to film today, which cheered him up some what. Who would of though that there would ever be an Internet support group 8? 

Phil was in the kitchen, stooped over some new concoction of coco pops and shredded wheats. Dan laughed. Phil had been acting sort of strange lately, so it was good to know that he was still his old self. “What's it like?”  
“Crunchy” Dan’s smile faded. He knew it was hypocritical – Dan would lie face down on the carpet for days on end and Phil just got on with it. Even still, Dan had never seen Phil like this. His black hair hung limp over pallid skin (somehow even whiter than usual). When was the last time he'd washed? He was still beautiful though. Still his vampire prince who wasn't afraid of the sun. Dan cringed; did he really just make that up? It sounded like something from a cheesy fanfiction where Phil’s eyes were like the skies and skin like snow and hair like Dan’s soul. Dan didn't know what his feelings really were towards Phil. He'd had girlfriends before, had never had a crush on anyone else… Male. Maybe he really was bi, or maybe he was just be confused from spending so much time with one person, who happened to be a guy. Dan sighed, louder than he'd intended and Phil's eyes flitted up from his bowl full of food-like objects. Their eyes met. Dan tore his glance away and stated to no one really in particular “I'm going to trawl through my inbox for somewhat questionable questions so yep…. “ . To his surprise Phil dropped the bowl into the sink and said, voice cracking “ Don't worry, I'll do it. Then it'll be more of a surprise. You could do it as a twist or something”. Before Dan could form a sentence, Phil had scooped up Dan’s stickerless laptop and shuffled off into his room.

The house was too quiet. Dan sloped over to the piano, silent and dusty. Guiltily, he realised it'd been forever since he'd played. He pulled up the lid, cringing at the pathetic creaking sound it made from disuse. Flexing his hands, he gingerly placed his fingers on the cool, white keys. He started to play. Rusty at first, his fingers stumbled and tripped but within minutes he'd found it again. Whatever ‘it’ was. He smiled sadly as he registered for the first time that he was playing ‘ New born’ – one of Phil’s favourite songs. For weeks Phil had burst into the lyric “soulless is everywhere” whenever there was an awkward silence. Though, to be honest, Dan had never felt that the silences between them were awkward . Sometimes they would just sit there, once they'd finished an episode or they finally turned off the tv after a marathon Netflix binge. They would sit there and think, happy to be in each-other’s company, overly sweet tea in hand. Dan’s playing came to an abrupt halt as Phil came back into the living room, wringing his hands nervously. “I did it… I think I found quite a few funny ones” His voice didn't sound enthusiastic though. He sounded sick. Concerned, Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil suspiciously who simply replied in a flat voice “I'm fine”. The weak, London sun passed behind a cloud. Muttering his thanks, Dan went to go set up his filming kit.

Lights prepared and tripod erected, it was time to film. Dan was intrigued to see what questions Phil had picked and had to enforce all his willpower not to look. He sighed. Again. He didn't know what was with all the dramatic sighing recently. Perhaps Phil’s strange mood was rubbing off on him. Then he had an idea. He could do it as a livestream seeming as his reaction was already 100% live. He hadn't been able to do a livestream last Tuesday as he'd been too busy catching up with all the work that had progressively built up while they'd been on tour. He’d upload the footage to YouTube later of course. Logging into his account, Dan realised this was the first time he’d filmed alone in a while. What with the tour and all the collabs he’d been doing recently, Phil had always been a comforting presence by his side. Shaking his head vigorously, as though that would eradicate the thoughts that he’d endeavoured so hard to bottle up, Dan switched on the camera. “Hello Internet” 

The video was nearly at an end. Dan had had a “break down” in despair at his viewers’ questions, he'd drunk an ungodly amount of wine and told Ruby that skinks were the answer. He brought he final question up on his phone screen and scanned it quickly. It seemed pretty standard so he don't know why Phil had chosen this one. “Phil, 29,London. I'm in love with my best friend who I'm pretty sure is straight. I don't want to ruin our friendship because I'm so lucky to be able to spend so much time with him but I guess I'm selfish. I just want to know.” Dan began to say a sarcastic answer and pour more wine into a plastic wine glass when he stopped. The cup clattered to the floor. Dark, red flowers blossomed from the carpet as though it’d been shot. “Phil.” Did Phil really like him in that way back? Or was this just some cruel coincidence? Trying to slow his frantic heartbeat, he somewhat steadied his voice and said “ You know what? I think they might just like you back.” Several moments of silence followed. “Let's go find Phil.” Dan plucked the camera from it’s cradle and walked into Phil’s room. Phil looked up to see that familiar smirk before they're lips touched…. Their worlds collided. All the stolen glances, laughs and longing looks had built up to date that moment. 

Dan knew what has been bothering Phil, it had been bothering him too. They weren't business partners, or just friends, but more. So much more. Consumed by a sudden desire to be as close to Phil as possible, Dan slipped a hand up Phil's shirt, surprised by how much he wanted to touch his cool, soft skin. Arching his back, Phil pointed to the camera. “They're watching” he laughed. Adorably flushing red, Dan lent over to where the camera lay and pressed the off button.


End file.
